


In which Sir Aziraphale must go questing and unwittingly alters the 'Balance'

by Aaymeirah



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale must go questing, Black Knight, Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Gen, Gratuitous Use of Capital Letters, Knight Aziraphale, Merlin knows too much, Missing Scene, Sir Aziraphale, Sir Aziraphale of the Table Round, even if he doesn't want to, white knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/pseuds/Aaymeirah
Summary: The year is 537 AD. Aziraphale knows he could do good as a Knight of the Round Table. A couple miracled Quests and it's easy to stay in the relative comfort of Camelot.This comfort is disrupted when King Arthur decides it's time for 'Sir Aziraphale' to go on another Quest. and what better Quest than dealing with the mysterious Black Knight that is plaguing Camelot with inconvenience?Meanwhile, Merlin likes to talk to him about a strange concept called the Great Balance and in a way that Aziraphale can't quite grasp, it seems familiar, as if he knew it by another name.





	In which Sir Aziraphale must go questing and unwittingly alters the 'Balance'

“And that, my brothers, is how I escaped the Green Giant and gained this belt,” Sir Gawain finished recounting his latest quest. (It was a wonder he hadn’t gotten himself killed.)

“My friends you have all shared your deeds and quests and have brought honor to Camelot,” King Arthur stood up, and even though at the Round Table, everyone was equal, his sheer presence drew the attention of the rowdy knights. (Even I find it hard to keep my eyes off him.)

“There is, however, a menace to this fair Kingdom that must be dealt with,” he continued, piquing their interest, for quests were always sought after.

“The Black Knight is everywhere, sowing discord, dissent and general inconvenience. He must be dealt with and I want one of my knights to go investigate. Put an end to this trouble-maker.”

“I will go!” declared Sir Gawain immediately.

“No, you just came back. Someone else,” King Arthur responded.

“Then I volunteer,” said Sir Kai.

“I need your help running the kingdom,” King Arthur looked searchingly at each of the knights of the Round Table.

“Sir Aziraphale!” he said jovially.

“Hmm?” Aziraphale began to pay attention to King Arthur’s words. For the most part, being a knight was easy, just miracle one’s way through a quest or two, gain renown, then sit back and try to influence things for the good from the comfort of the castle. The problems really began when humans began to pay attention to him.

“You have not gone questing for many fortnights, I would like you to deal with this Black Knight.”

“Erm- well, you see,” Aziraphale brushed non-existent dirt off his tunic as a distraction.

“Unless you have other plans. I would never command my knights to do anything they had an honorable objection to,” Arthur gave him an opening with a certain gleam in his eye. Aziraphale was tempted to take him up on it. But he had never been good at coming up with things on the spot. (That was Crawley’s area. Wait. What did Crawley have to do with this?)

“No. I can’t say that I do.”

“Perfect! You’ll set off as soon as possible to confront this Black Knight,” King Arthur smiled at him and Aziraphale managed to lift the corners of his mouth in a facsimile of a smile.

“I would be honored.”

“Great!” King Arthur clapped his hands, “that’s it for today men. The cooks have prepared a welcome feast in honor of Sir Gawain’s return,” The knights got up all at once, eager for food and drink. Aziraphale did so as well. (Despite my title, I don’t consider myself a knight. Funny.) 

It wouldn’t be that hard to locate this Black Knight, a minor miracle would suffice, but the trek through the damp forests would not be pleasant.

“Sir Aziraphale! Can I talk to you for a moment?” Merlin called him from the shadowy alcove in which he usually sat, interrupting his morose thoughts. This time, Aziraphale smiled genuinely. Even if the man had slightly misguided ideas about the whole afterlife and magic thing, he had a genuine interest in learning and Aziraphale had been all too happy to have someone to talk to while utilizing his angelic powers to nudge him and others towards Good. (Crowley was more interesting. No, not a relevant thought Aziraphale.)

“You wouldn’t happen to know this Black Knight, would you?” he asked.

“No, I don’t believe so.”

“Because I felt the Great Balance shift when my King bade you to go on this quest.”

“Great Balance?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about,” Merlin looked him in the eye and Aziraphale wondered, not for the first time, if Merlin knew about his angelic nature. (True occultists were always difficult to deal with. They knew too much.)

“Good and Evil, I can sense them and by extension when one is present more than the other. The Great Balance just evened out a little more when you were given this quest.”

“Interesting. I’ll keep that in mind Merlin,” Aziraphale nodded decisively, cutting him off. “When I get back you can tell me more.” It was true that Aziraphale felt a sense of familiarity when Merlin spoke of this, though it seemed he knew it by a different name. Try as he might to grasp this concept, it slipped away before he could grasp it.

“I need to go prepare,” he said.

“Be safe Sir Aziraphale, it would be very inconvenient if you died,” Merlin replied, smiling enigmatically.

“Of course, it would, think of all that paperwork!” Aziraphale laughed nervously. (Oops.)

“Paperwork for a death? Why?” asked Merlin, puzzled.

“It doesn’t matter,” Aziraphale answered hastily, knowing he was only putting off explaining a somewhat complicated concept to the inquisitive old man. 

-

Days later, when Aziraphale, cold and almost tired, asked the Black Knight; “Is that you under there Crawley?” the ‘Great Balance’ shifted and fell into a place more even than had been felt by any occultist in many years. There were still some bumps of course, places where one side continued to struggle, but it was a start.

Merlin smiled while he slept a rare, untroubled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @aaymeirah-writes on tumblr for more Good Omens ficlets.


End file.
